1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for straightening flanges upon spools, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for straightening metal flanges upon a relatively large cylindrical spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general method for packaging, storing and transporting large diameter cables or heavy wire is to wind the cable or wire upon a relatively large cylindrical spool having a center longitudinal portion with a planar flange perpendicularly mounted upon each end thereof. Many of these spools are entirely made of metal or have metal flanges. When used in the field, or in shipping, the flanges on the spools often become dented, bent or in other ways distorted. The value of these spools is such that it is desirable to reuse them, but in order to do so it is necessary to repair the flanges to return them to a relatively smooth planar shape. Failure to do so creates difficulties in the process of winding new cable or wire upon the spool.
The prior art has generally involved cumbersome manual methods of repairing these flanges. Such methods generally involved a manual placement of an anvil or some other rigid support under the inner planar surface of the flange, followed by an exertion of force upon the outer planar surface of the flange by means of a hydraulic press, manual hammering, or similar means. While fairly satisfactory for the repair of small numbers of such spools, the methods of the prior art are impractical and uneconomical when large numbers of damaged spools are involved. We have invented an automated spool straightening apparatus which will perform the same function in a much more uniform and economical manner.